


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Faries, Future Fic, M/M, True Mate powers, True Mates, Werewolves, after season 3a, baby alpha, pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to move home with his girlfriend Lisa. Because after years of running from his 'crush' on Derek, he thinks he'd finally got a hold on his feelings. He was wrong.</p><p>Or the one where everyone knows and are just waiting until Stiles and Derek get off the row boat to denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so all mistakes are mine but feel free to let me know what they are :)

"I can't believe you're coming home!" Scott exclaimed excitedly on the other side if the phone. Stiles inwardly sighed. Yeah he knew it'd been a long time since he'd been home, but he had his reasons. Admittedly not really good reasons but still reasons. "This is going to be great!" Stiles let Scott continue rambling excitedly while he continued to pack.

 

"Stiles?" Lisa called, followed by the front door closing.

 

"In here Lis!" Stiles pulled the phone away from his mouth and shouted.

 

"Oh! Is Lisa home? Tell her I said hi." Scott demanded. Stiles let out a chuckle before complying while also adding a kiss on the lips. "I can't wait for you guys to get here! Alli can't wait to meet her! Oh and Lyd says that all the girls are going on a shopping spree as soon as you guys land."

 

"Oh great." Stiles groaned. "Here you talk to Lisa I'm going to drive these boxes to Lisa's Mom's."

 

"Thanks babe, just dump an extremely excited Scott on me." She teased.

 

"It'll be worse when we get there." Stiles grinned pecking her once before grabbing some boxes and dropping them in the car.

 

Stiles allowed his mind to wander to what Beacon Hills had been like as a teenager. There was of course the running from monsters in the dead of the night, always being on the lookout for something that could kill him. He was glad to have moved away from it but that didn't mean he didn’t miss the people there. Like Scott, Isaac, Allison, His dad, Lydia, Aiden, Danny, Ethan, Cora, Derek... Stiles clutched the steering wheel harder.

 

After Derek had left Beacon Hills, Stiles had gone on with life as would have normally as much as possible, but no matter what there was always the hurt of Derek leaving without a goodbye whenever he thought about it. At first he thought it was just because they had become sort of friends that he was feeling this way, but it soon became apparent that Stiles thought of Derek as more than a friend. He _wanted_ Derek to be more than a friend. So after senior year he packed up and moved to Florida to get away from the constant reminders of Derek everywhere. He moved on met Lisa and began a relationship with her. They were good together, she even knew about the supernatural -which honestly was a relief considering the fact Stiles best friend was a werewolf, and so was his boyfriend- because she in fact was a Fairy. Yup, Stiles girlfriend is a Fairy. She wasn’t as small as a doll but she was significantly smaller than the average human her age.  Stiles found it adorable, truthfully. He liked the fact she needed him to get stuff off high shelves or that her short legs caused her to get tired faster than others, meaning he’d have to carry her. He just liked to be needed.

 

Stiles was pulled out of his thought as he realized he'd been sitting in front of Lisa's parents’ home for about five minutes, so he turned off the ignition and got out. He opened the passenger side and proceeded to get the boxes he’d put there.

 

"Stiles!" Marry exclaimed when he walked through the door four medium sized boxes in his arms, already heading towards Lisa's childhood room. "I thought you weren't coming by until tomorrow?"

 

"Marry we're leaving tomorrow. Today we're getting everything situated." He explained as he walked in to Lisa's room, where they were keeping everything they weren't taking with them, and putting the boxes there. They were going to have Marry and Allen send everything else over once they unpacked what they were bringing.

 

"Oh my bad I must have gotten the dates mixed up." Stiles chuckled Marry was almost always forgetful.

 

"That's alright. It's getting pretty late; Lisa and I are just finishing up the clothes. We'll be by tomorrow with some more boxes before we head to the airport Okay?"

 

"Okay darling, just make sure to call us when you land and such."

 

"No problem Marry." Stiles pecked her cheek. "I wish I could stay longer but I really can't, I promise to call and Skype as much as possible."

 

"Love you." Marry mumbled hugging him fiercely.

 

"Love you too, Mar." Stiles was a little choked up. These people had taken him in so willingly when, in the beginning, he was just using their daughter to get over a past crush. That's all it started with but Lisa just pulls you in and you just kinda fall for her. Stiles hurried out the door and got in the car before he could full on start balling.

 

After all it wasn't like Lisa didn't know, because she _did_. In fact Stiles had tried to get her to break up with him at first but, she insisted it was fine as long as he wasn't still using her, and that the fact he had enough guts to actually tell her said enough about him to make her want to stay with him. Lisa always seemed to amaze Stiles, with her caring nature, and loving personality. Stiles honestly loved her.

 

As Stiles was pulling into the garage of the house Lisa and him were selling, he got a text message. He was expecting it to be from Lisa asking him to pick up something so he rolled his eyes, smiling fondly and, opened it without looking at the contact. Because _of course_ , as soon as he got home she had to text him.

 

**From Derek:**

**Happy to hear you're coming home.**

 

Stiles felt almost numb because he didn't know what to feel. Sure he'd known Derek was back but he didn't know Derek knew _he_ was coming back. Of course just as soon as Stiles felt he was truly over Derek-Mr.-I-am-perfect-Hale, he decided to text Stiles and make him confused all over again. Because Stiles is never allowed to be happy for even a little while. He slammed his head on the steering wheel a couple of times before deciding he best not stall everything, and go inside and tell Lisa.

This had happened a couple times. Cora had text Stiles just to make sure he was doing alright and Stiles practically had a break down, but Lisa was there to help him through it. There was the time Stiles had meant to text Devon –Lisa’s brother- but selected Derek instead. Stiles and Devon had a little of a bromance thing going on and often joked that Stiles was leaving Lisa for Devon. So the text said: Why aren’t you here yet sexy, you’re sister’s out and I’m waiting. Derek had called sounding extremely confused and a little angry, but just the sound of Derek’s voice had gotten him all confused again.

Stiles was determined not to have a break down this time, though it was nice to know if he did, Lisa would be there anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll be fine Stiles." Lisa soothed as they got off the airplane. "Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it." She smiled sweetly and pecked his nose. Lisa was referring to the mild freak out he was having about seeing Derek here.

 

"You're right, you're right." Stiles sighed but put on a brave smile.

 

"Look! There's Scott." There he was, screaming and waving a bright big sign that said: Lisa and Stiles!! Stiles rolled his eyes, because _of course_ Scott would act like they're tourists. "Oh leave him be, he's just excited." And that Stiles had to smile about. His girlfriend defending his best friend, life can't get much better than that.

 

"So where are you guys going to be staying?" Scott asked once they were in the car and driving to Beacon Hills. They had to get off on a plane because there was no airport in Beacon Hills.

 

"Uh we were planning staying with my dad." Stiles answered offhandedly more preoccupied with the way Lisa became more and more excited as they grew closer to Beacon Hills. _If I would have known she'd get this excited about being here, I would have brought her sooner._ He thought. Lisa had never been to Beacon Hills because everyone came to visit him and while that was nice he felt a bit guilty about not being home in a while.

 

"I don't think you'd be comfortable on Stiles small bed..." Scott trailed off and Stiles sighed, knowing Scott was going somewhere with this.

 

"What is it Scott."

 

"It's just Derek has a lot of room and you haven't talked to him in a whi-"

 

"No." Surprisingly it wasn't Stiles that interrupted Scott. It was Lisa, who was now looking at stiles with so much concern he wanted to kiss her right there, Scott be damned.

 

"Wha- Why?" Scott asked. Lisa looked scared for a second not sure what to say.

 

"Derek probably doesn't want us here being not pack and everything, let alone in his house. Besides are we talking about the Hale house?" Stiles interjected.

 

"Yeah he finished renovating it last year." Scott said. "Besides you're pack and that makes Lisa pack by association." He grinned in the rearview mirror and Stiles internally groaned, he knew where this was heading. Lisa looked at him questioningly -she knew Scott well enough to know where this was going too- and Stiles reluctantly nodded.

 

"Yeah okay. As long as we're not imposing." Stiles answered and Lisa grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb soothingly over his. He gave hers a squeeze and that small smile that were only reserved for her. She mouthed an ' **I love you** ' and he kissed her cheek in reply.

 

~*~

As they pulled up to the Hale house, Stiles breath caught in his throat. _It's beautiful._

 

"Wow." Lisa breathed.

 

"I know right." Stiles murmured. They got out and Lisa's hand immediately found Stiles. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer, not really caring that the werewolves could hear him.

 

"Stiles!" Someone shouted. The next thing he knew he had an armful of brunette. "I'm so glad you're back." Allison squealed.

 

"Good to see you too Alli." Stiles laughed, hugging her back.

 

When Stiles looked up Derek was on the porch but instead of his usual scowl, he had a small smile on.

 

"Stiles." Derek said and time seemed to freeze for a second. "It’s good to see you." His smile grew a bit.

 

"Oh is this Lisa?" Allison asked with the same level of excitement as Scott -it sometimes made Stiles wonder why Scott and Allison hadn't worked out in the end, but then he'd see the way Scott and Isaac looked at each other and he knew, there's no one else- looking at Lisa. Stiles grinned and reached for her.

 

"Yeah. Guys this is my lovely girlfriend Lisa, Lisa this is the Pack." When he turned back around there seemed to be a bit of pain in Derek's eyes but Stiles knew he was just hoping for things that weren't there.

 

~*~

 

Everyone was sitting in the living room, after the introductions.

 

"So uh Scott said you'd be okay if we stayed here for a bit before we buy a house?" Stiles asked looking at Derek. They held eye contact for a couple of minutes before Stiles felt his hand squeezed by Lisa. She wasn't looking at him, being inhere own conversation with Scott and Cora. Isaac, Lydia and Allison were having a conversation of their own about shopping tomorrow. Stiles relaxed before he even realized he'd gone tense. He saw Derek's eyes flicker down to where Stiles and Lisa held hands, then back up to meet Stiles. His smile looked a bit more forced when he nodded.

 

"Of course, stay as long as you'd like." He sounded so sincere saying that Stiles almost forgot why he'd ever left Beacon Hills, but just for a second. "You're always welcome here." Stiles throat closed up and he squeezed Lisa hand, and she seemed to get what he wanted.

 

"I hate to be the party pooper but e and Stiles really need some sleep and I know he won’t as because, he's too much of a sweetheart to ditch you guys, so I guess it's up to me." Lisa asked, she always spoke too much when she was stressed or under pressure.

 

"Of course." Derek said a bit too cold and Lisa flinched. "I'll show you to your room." He stood and gestured for them to follow. They went to the front where their bags were and grabbed those before heading up the stairs. "This is yours." He announced coming to the first door on the right, on the second floor. "If you need anything my room's on the top floor." Then he left.

 

"Well that went swimmingly." Stiles tried to lighten the mood.

 

"Why does he hate me?" Lisa asked as soon as she sure that Derek would be down stairs.

 

"I don't know Lis. I'm really tired and just want a good cuddle." He grinned and started to stalk towards Lisa. "Or I could go for some tickling.

 

"Oh no! No no no." Lisa began chanting.

 

"Lisa," Stiles tisked. "You should know that's never stopped me before." He laughed before chasing her around the room.

* * *

 

"Derek stop being a little bitch and tell us what’s wrong." Lydia sighed. Everyone else had gone home except Lydia and Cora.

 

"Nothing, everything's fine." Derek sighed; he just wanted to go to sleep where he had the love of his life and didn't have to pretend he wasn't in love with him.

 

"There is something wrong. You've been acting like a teenage girl since last week." Lydia kept going on while Derek ignored her. Cora sat watching both Derek and Lydia. "What crawled up your ass an-"

 

"Lyd," Cora cut her off -she was the only one allowed to cut Lydia off, unless Derek went all Alpha. "How about you take a break from yelling at Derek, and get ready for bed. "I'll be there in a minute."

 

"You better be." Lydia grumbled, but left without a complaint and a kiss on the cheek to Derek, while Cora got a-little-longer-then-a-peck-but-not-quite-a-real-kiss on the lips. As Lydia left, Cora watched, but she was totally not checking out her girlfriends fine ass, because no they had serious things to get to. Really though when Lydia wears such tight skirt who can blame her.

 

"Now, big baby, what crawled up your ass?" Derek sighed knowing Cora wouldn't give up until he told her.

 

"You can't tell anyone."

 

"Well that's a given." She rolled her eyes. "Now _spill_. Remember Mom always said you feel better after telling someone."

 

"Yeah I remember." Derek took a deep breath. "I uh well I like Stiles." He whispered.

 

"Okay so what's the secret?" She asked confused.

 

"Wha- You knew?"

 

"Der," She paused to make sure he was paying attention. "Everyone knows. Why do you think we forced him to come here? He likes you too you know." Derek opened his mouth but Cora held up a hand. "No anybody is going to say anything to Stiles and I know because of the way he acts. Now go to bed, _tomorrow's a new day_." Cora rushed out of the room and to her room - it was downstairs because she'd kept her old room from before the fire, while Derek took his parents room- leaving Derek confused but tire. As much as he hated doing what his sister told him to do, he did it anyway because that's what was best.

 

While he walked up the stairs he 'casually' listened a bit harder 'to make sure there was no predators' and heard Lisa and Stiles laughing which threw a pang through his heart. **Why did I agree to this?**

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Stiles. Stiles." Stiles woke up to someone shaking him awake. "Babe will you get me some water?"

 

"Why can’t you do it yourself?"

 

"I'm short." She said it with the implied 'duh'.

 

"Fine." Stiles groaned, and then pecked her on the lips before getting out of bed to get her water. He walked down the steps and into the kitchen, flicking on the light before looking up. When he did look up he noticed a pair of red eyes staring at him. "What the fuck man?!" Stiles shouted. "Turn on a light or something when you're down here. Scared the hell out of me." He mumbled going to look in cupboards for a cup.

 

"Don't need to." Derek grinned and pointed to his eyes. Stiles stuck out his tongue at Derek in retaliation. "Rude." Derek was still smirking and Stiles blamed the fact of being scared for the way his heart skipped a beat.

 

"Whatever." Stiles grumbled giving up on his search for a cup. "What are you even doing done here anyway?" The kettle on the stove whistled.

 

"Tea and I couldn't sleep." **I couldn't sleep b** **ecause you were wrapped in her arms instead of mine,** Derek mentally corrected; before going to the cupboard to the right of the sink. Also known as the only cupboard Stiles didn't check.

 

"God the one cupboard I didn't check. “Stiles groaned face palming.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh Lis sent me down to get a glass of water." Stiles explained. For some reason though he didn't go to the cupboard where the cups were in fact he sat at the table. "What's it like living here again?" Stiles finally asked after a moment, mostly because that’s the question he'd been dying to ask since he found out Derek was back in Beacon Hills, and partly because Stiles just really wanted to hear Derek talk. This should have bothered him, because he had a beautiful girlfriend up stairs, waiting for a glass of water, but it didn’t. At all if he was honest with himself.

 

"It's nice, I guess, but it's hard. Being in this house, it feels like home, but it’s just me and occasionally Cora and Lydia, or Peter. I was so used to having this house seem so small because of all the people in it and now it just feels huge, and really lonely." Derek answered honestly which surprised Stiles; he'd never been this open with Stiles. "Would you like some?" Derek asked.

 

"Love some." Stiles smiled. "And you'll have me and Lisa here for at least a while; it took forever to find the house we sold back in Florida." Stiles laughed. Lisa and he hadn't really agreed on anything, the only reason they got that house was because it had an equal number of things they loved and hated about it.

 

"Why?"

 

"We can't agree on anything. Something I like she'd hate and vice versa, honestly the only reason we managed to get that house was because we both had equal things we loved and hated about it." Stiles chuckled.

 

"Oh." And that was all that was said for a while. "Here." Derek handed Stiles a cup of hot tea.

 

"Thanks." For a minute Stiles had nothing to say, but -for once- Derek made up the silence.

 

"Why did you come back?" Stiles blinked at him. "I mean why now? After all this time why now? Why'd you leave in the first place?"

 

"I came back because I missed everyone here and I knew I wanted to come home, I'm lucky Lisa wanted to come back with me." Stiles explained. He was _not_ going to answer the last question.

 

"Would still have come if she didn't want to?" Derek's eyes narrowed and it was almost like Stiles was back in High School again and Derek still wasn't trusting him. Stiles leaned forward and lent on his elbows.

 

"This is my home Derek, as much as I wanted to get away from here; I'll always want to come back. If Lisa hadn't come with me, then she just wouldn't be the one for me."

 

"Is she the one for you?" Derek wasn't looking at him anymore; he was looking out the kitchen window that looked across the backyard.

 

"I don't know." _Lie_. It was a lie because Stiles knew. _As much he loved her, she just wasn't the one. She couldn't be when Stiles was so in love with Derek._ Stiles eyes widened, he hadn't allowed himself to even acknowledge the fact he loved Derek, let alone thin it. Derek didn't look back, and Stiles sighed and set his head on the table. "I know the answer I just can't say it out loud or it feels like it'll make it real." When Stiles looked up Derek was looking at him with a mix of sympathy and pain in his eyes.

 

"You don't have to say anything but, I'm here if you want to talk." Derek began to get up and Stiles panicked. He wanted to spend more time with him and hear him talk more.

 

"Do Cora and Lydia not live here?"

 

"No. Why?" He asked turning around.

 

"You said occasionally as in they come around and I was just wondering why they don't." Stiles shrugged like the answer didn't matter to him. Which was kinda true but he just wanted to listen to Derek talk.

 

"Follow me." Derek said after a moment of staring at Stiles, before heading out of the kitchen and words a room at the back of the house. It looked kinda like a library with some couches and chairs scatted around. Derek took a seat on one of the couches, and gestured for Stiles to sit with him.

 

"What are we doing?" Stiles questioned but sat anyway.

 

"Knowing you, you're going to have a lot of questions so I might as well get comfortable." Derek raised his mug to take a sip but Stiles could still see the smirk on his lips.

 

"Ass." Stiles muttered but couldn't contain a smile of his own. "Okay then, what are you gonna do with the house? I mean you can't just live in this giant house forever."

 

"I don't know." Derek looked venerable all of a sudden. "I mean when I was a kid I always imagined I'd raise a family here but I don't think I could after...."He trailed off. Stiles thought he could finish that sentence, _maybe after Kate and Jennifer I don't wanna fall in love again._

 

But that wasn't the end of the sentence Derek was going for. The true sentence was, I **don't think I could after I fell in love with you.**

 

 

"Oh. I uh-"

 

"It's alright Stiles, I'll figure out something." Derek pats Stiles and Stiles lent back on the sofa. He was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep, ~~_wrapped in Derek's arms._~~

 

"What was your family like as a child?" Stiles asked half asleep.

 

"It was nice. There was always someone to talk to or hang out with..." Stiles wasn't really paying attention to what Derek was saying, just the fact that he was talking. Derek was talking and Stiles was going to fall asleep listening to him. "Stiles, Stiles." Derek was shaking him now. "Stiles Lisa's in the kitchen."

 

"Don' care, 'leepy time." He wasn't sure but he could have sworn he heard Derek laugh.

 

 

Derek watched as Stiles slowly drooped until his head was resting on Derek’s shoulder. Derek could still hear Lisa banging around in the kitchen to find the glasses. Derek wanted to get up and help her but he couldn’t, bring himself to move. Not when Stiles felt so warm and **right** laying on his shoulder, so he decided to stay and let sleep overcome him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up first on a warm chest. He instinctively snuggled closer, because that's just what you do when something's warm. 

"Do you cuddle every host or..." Stiles sprung up to find Lydia leaning on the door frame her, perfect lip glossed, lips pulled up into a smirk.

"Shut up. We stayed up late last night talking about how things have changed." Stiles huffed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She laughed but didn't comment on the subject anymore. After Stiles had gotten up and shuffled out of the room (he was not a morning person), it hit him that instead of going back to bed to his girlfriend he'd preferred falling asleep on a couch with his Alpha. _Fuck. Wait his Alpha?_   He began up the stairs, shaking his head; it was too early for this.

"Stiles?"

"Yes." Stiles turned, expecting to see Lydia's smirked again but was surprised to see her face somber.

"Don't do this." Was all she said before walking back to the study, presumably to wake Derek up. _Don't do what?_ But Stiles ignored it in the end in favor of getting more sleep.

* * *

 

"So the girls wanted to take me to the mall a few towns over." Lisa began; she was stirring the tea she'd made for herself and Stiles.

"Have fun." He smirked. He knew what it was like to shop with Lydia.

"Are you sure?" She didn't ask the question but he knew it was there. _Are you sure you'll be okayalone with Derek?_

"Of course. Have some girl time; I'll be here when you get back love." He took a sip of tea and almost winced. _It didn't taste nearly as good as Derek's had_. Then he actually did wince at that thought. Luckily Lisa didn't notice.

"Thanks." She smiled pecked Stiles lips then in a flurry of peach perfume and clicking heels, she was gone. He heard the shout of the girls leaving and the door slam.

"Thank god, if I had to go on one more shopping trip with Lydia I'd kill myself." Derek sighed in relief as he came through the side door -that was located in the kitchen. Stiles laughed.

"I know I've had my fair share of those. Lisa's almost as bad though. If she can't find something that fits just right, all hell breaks loose."

"Well with the girls out of our hair, what would you like to do?" Derek asked grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Umm I don't know, I haven't seen my dad in a while, I was going to see him later." Derek nodded, chewing on his apple. "Actually I kinda wanna go see him right now." Stiles got up and began walking to the door. "Coming?" He asked looking over his shoulder expectantly.

"You want me to come with you?" Derek almost choked.

"Yeah we can go grab some lunch afterwards." Stiles smiled and Derek nodded slowly, throwing out his apple core, he followed Stiles.

"You wanna drive?" Derek smirked, holding out the keys to his Camaro, and watching how stiles nodded eagerly. "Think of it as your welcome home present." Stiles laughed, grabbed the keys and hopped in the front seat.

* * *

 

"Okay you obviously know something, so spill." Lydia said looking pointedly at Lisa.

"Lydia!" Allison hissed. "That is not the way to go about this."

"Know what?" Lisa asked entirely too innocent.

"Pfft. Okay you wanna do it that way." Lydia sat up straighter and folded her hands across the table. "I know you know about Stiles 'thing' for Derek, because let’s be honest he's never been good at hiding it, but I'm sure you don't know about how Derek feels about Stiles. Well it's mutual." Lisa took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"So what are we gonna do about it." She said simply. Allison's eyes bulged, she had not expected this, and she thought for sure there'd be some denial involved, at least a bit of screaming, but not this. Lydia smirked.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"He told me." Lisa rolled her eyes, this time it was Cora's eyes that bulged. _Didn't she know who she was talking to?_

"Really?" Lydia arched one perfect eye brow.

"We don't have secrets in our relationship. In fact he told me just this morning how he'd felt about falling asleep with Derek rather than me." Lisa shrugged but no one missed flash of pain in her eyes. Allison reached out to put her hand over Lisa's. "We should get them together though. I know how long Stiles has been pinning after Derek; it'll be good for him."

* * *

 

As Stiles and Derek pulled up to the station, Stiles was surprised when some of the deputies were waving at Derek.

"Uh...”

"Your Dad is pack Stiles, I visit him often." Derek explained -with a hint of a fond smile pulling at his lip- and rolled his eyes.

"Ah... Okay."

When they walked in they were greeted by some people and were occasionally stopped. Derek -at one point- was led away by one of the other deputies. Stiles tried not to let it bother him and made his way back to see his father.

"Stiles!" His father smiles and stands up to hug him.

"Hey Dad." Stiles return the smile and hugs him back tightly. "So Derek tells me you guys hang out a lot."

"I wouldn't say hang out." His dad rolls his eyes.

"Actually we sit there and plot ways to ruin your life." Derek smirks walking into the room and bending down to give the Sherriff a hug.

"Hello Derek." Stiles dad smiles up at him.

"John." Derek nods. Just then his phone rings and the smile that breaks across Derek’s face is bigger than the grand canyon. "I need to take this." John nods with a knowing smile on his face.

"Tell Alice and Grace I said hi." He laughed. "And to come up soon, I miss them."

"Of course."

After Derek walked out Stiles turned to his dad ready to ask questions.

"So son I'm assuming you're staying at Derek's place until you guys find a place here?" John asked, slyly changing the subject.

"Yeah, Lisa would have come with me, but Lydia convinced her to go shopping with all the girls." John looked like he was terrified with the idea of Lydia and Lisa shopping together. "Better Cora and Allison then me."

"What do you mean son? I fear for Lisa. Lydia has turned Cora and Allison into shopaholics." Stiles blanched.

"No way, not Cora."

"Hell even Derek has his moments." John laughed like he was thinking of a memory. And right then Stiles realized how long he'd really been gone. _His dad and Derek acted like they were good friends, Scott even liked Derek. Everything was different but somehow still the same. Stiles heart clenched at the fact that he had no idea who his own father was any more._

"They're coming for a visit." Derek announced, cutting Stiles thoughts off. "Apparently Grace is getting ready for her first change and Ali really wants her to be with pack." Derek was **buzzing** with excitement.

"When do they arrive?"

"In a couple hours." Then Derek turned his attention to Stiles. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check for lunch. Part of our pack is coming home for a bit, and I have to get their rooms ready." He started to walk out. "Oh I need to drive you home."

When Derek left, Stiles was about to follow him, but when he went to give his dad a hug, he stopped.

"Stiles I think you're going to need to keep Lisa out of the house for a couple hours after they get here." HIs face was solemn and Stiles didn't know what else to do except follow the order she was given. "Good boy, now go with Derek and help him as much as you can. There's bound to be a lot of preparing for a pup to be in the house."

 _A pup? Since when is there a pup?_ Again Stiles was hit with the fact he had almost no idea what goes on here anymore. That's going to change. He promises himself.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got home Derek immediately bolted upstairs. Stiles wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he followed Derek upstairs.

"Derek?"

"In here!" He called from his room. Why would he be in his room if he's setting up for guests? Stiles wondered but didn't really want to comment on it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Stiles asked.

"Umm I don't know. No offense but sense you've been gone you don't exactly smell like pack." Derek winced as he said it. "I mean you could umm make some tea and sandwiches if you want." Derek pulled a striped pink and purple pillow out of the black chest at the foot of his bed. "I'm sorry," He added after a moment. "It's  just this werewolf is young and I don't want to confuse her with a different scent -well I mean like imbedded in her pillows and blankets at least." He placed the pillow he was holding on the right side of his bed and then pulled out a fuzzy purple blanket, putting that on the right side also.

"I understand." Stiles forced a smile. He still didn't like the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh! And could you call the rest of the pack and tell them 'the pup's coming home'." Derek chuckled. "They'll know what I mean. After that I'll answer the questions you're dying to ask."

"I'm not-"

"Stiles I can practically feel your curiosity." Stiles just stuck his tongue out - very maturely- and went downstairs to grab his phone.

 

* * *

It didn't take that long to call everyone, because everyone was pretty much in pairs, so he was walking back up the stairs a mere ten minutes later.

 

"Okay so I called everyone and they said they'd be by later." Stiles announced as he made his way back up the stairs.

 

"Thanks Stiles." Derek called back. Stiles walked back into Derek’s room, only to discover Derek wasn't in there, but the room had changed a bit.

There was a nightlight in the corner -it was princess Arura- it didn't have a bulb in it though. Instead of the normal black drapes, they were replaced with dark purple. There was a little table -it looked more like a replica of a tea table- with four chairs sitting around it, it was a nice soft pink color, a tea set was sat upon it. There was a poster of One direction -don't ask how he knew that- one the right side of the bed; they were all squished together on a couch. A few dolls here and there.

"Uh Derek?"

"The next room over, Stiles."

Derek was putting up a dark gray curtain set. The sheets a dark purple. The room itself was a red.

"So uh who exactly is coming?" Stiles asked.

"Well they were old friends that decided to join the pack a few years back. My family had been begging them for as long as I can remember but they agreed about ten years ago. It was a bit after the fire. Laura and I were ecstatic. They're British but they travel pretty regularly to the U.S and back. Alice is coming along with her daughter Grace -she's only six- and they'll be staying for a while. I want to make sure Grace gets a hold of her shifting." Derek had a proud look in his eye, like already knew Grace was going to be a natural.

"Don't they have an Alpha?" Stiles asked confused. Derek winced like the question physically hurt him.

"Grace is the Alpha." Stiles eyes bulged.

"Wait what?"

Derek sighed and sat on the freshly made bed. "There are certain werewolves that can't become an Alpha. If you're a breeder, then you can't because Breeders are meant to be if the Alpha hasn't found a mate then they'd mate with the Breeder. The rest of the pack had died and when Alice had Grace and her eyes flashed red..." Derek trailed off but Stiles got it. It was probably really emotional for Derek if they were old friends.

"Okay." Stiles was at a loss of what to say at the moment.

"That's also one of the reasons Alice wants me to be there for Grace's first shift, because Alice doesn't exactly now how to deal with an Alpha shifting for the first time."

* * *

 

Stiles helped Derek with what he could for the next few hours until everyone slowly started showing up. First was Scott and Isaac, followed by Danny and Ethan, after was all the girls and then Stiles dad with Melissa.

"Hello." Derek said as he came down the stairs. "I'm not sure the exact tim-"

"Der! Dada! Dada! Dada!" The door burst open and a little girl in a purple dress with curly black locks came jumping to Derek.

"There's my pretty princess." Derek laughed picking the girl up and nuzzling into her neck.

"Sorry Der. I tried to tell her to knock but she was insistent that 'Dada won’t care he loves me'." A woman with curly brown hair walked in after.

Stiles was so confused. Derek was this girl’s ** _father?_**   _Weren't they old pack friends that had just joined the pack?_ He looked around for Lisa, so he could have someone to hold on to, someone to keep him sane. She was standing right beside him but her mouth was hanging open staring at the women in the door way.

"No way! Alice?" Lisa squealed and ran towards her. "Oh my god! It's been to long!"

"Lis! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just moved here with my boyfriend, Stiles." Lisa pointed to where Stiles stood utterly dumbstruck as to what in the hell was going on here? He just waved once.

"Who's that?" The girl -Grace he assumed- asked pointing to Stiles from where she sat in Derek’s arms.

"He is Stiles. Stiles is part of the pack." At that Grace hopped out of Derek’s arms and skipped over to Stiles. She made grabby hands at him to pick her up.

"Uh...”

"She wants you to pick her up babe." Lisa laughed. Stiles nodded and bent down to grab her.

"Hi Stiles." Grace said before leaning to his neck and sniffing. "You don't smell like pack." She pouted as if disappointed by this fact.

"That's because I haven't been home in a while. I was away for school." Stiles tried to explain to the six year old.

"But didn't you miss the pack?" She asked like that was all the reason in the world to stay. Stiles squirmed. He didn't know how to explain to a child that he was in love with his Alpha and needed to get away from him.

"He did. Quite a lot. It's hard for a pack member to be away from their pack. Especially their Alpha." Lisa answered for him. She gave him a look that said 'we need to talk'.

"I always miss Dada Der when I'm gone. Did you miss Der?" Stiles met Derek's eyes.

"I always miss Derek when I'm away too." Stiles mumbled knowing that every werewolf in the room could still hear him, and leaned to nuzzle Grace's nose with his. Grace hummed in contentment.

"Even if you don't smell like pack, you still smell good." Grace said, putting her face back in Stiles' neck.

"Thanks." Stiles laughed a little at the weird compliment from the little girl, but took it none-the-less. Derek smiled at them from across the room. He'd been worried that Grace wouldn't like Stiles or vice versa but it seems the exact opposite. Which Derek was oddly okay with.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace wouldn't let Stiles put her down, or even let go longer than enough time to go to the bathroom for almost the rest of the day. Stiles didn't mind though. It kept him close to Derek because he wouldn't let Grace out of his sight. Almost. Because somewhere between the time of braiding hair to the time where Grace and Stiles were jumping around , singing One Direction songs, Derek left. But luckily Grace was a good distraction from that.

 

"Stiles." Grace called, getting his attention again. She didn't like it when he wasn't focused on her.

 

"Sorry Sweetheart, what is it you want?" Stiles asked. They were sat at the tea table in Derek's room, and drinking real tea – because Grace didn’t fuck around with that fake stuff because "that's for babies Stiles, and I am not a baby"- and Stiles had made the tea because Grace is too little for that. _Werewolf healing be damned._

 

"Dada Der says that pack loves pack. Do you love Der?" She asked innocently. She had no idea what that really meant to Stiles.

 

"Yes." Stiles swallowed thickly. "I love Derek very much." He knew he was pushing it but it felt good to say it out loud. Even to a six year old who didn’t understand.

 

"This much?" She giggled and spread her arms as wide as they could go. Stiles shook his head slowly.

 

"More." He whispered.

 

"Do you love me?" Grace asked looking up at him through long black lashes, with the same hazel eyes as Derek. And really, how could Stiles say no to that?

 

"Of course." Stiles made an over exaggerated gasp. "How could anyone not. With your pretty hair, gorges eyes and pretty dresses." Grace squealed in delight. “Especially with your adorable laughter. You’ve got everyone wrapped around your little fingers.”

 

"How you holding up?" A voice from behind him. He turned to see Alice -Grace's mother- in the doorway smiling at the scene before her. And Stiles was totally not blushing, that was make up. _No wait, that’s blush, let’s go with that._

 

"I'd say pretty good I mean I never had siblings and never really babysat. So I'd say really good for a guy with no experience." He laughed and she joined in.

 

"Yeah well she can be a handful." Alice smiled fondly at her daughter and Stiles noticed the things Grace had gotten from her mother; the curly hair -though not the color-, the long eye lashes, the dazzling smile, the perfect eyebrows -not to thin nor to thick-, and they had the same infectious laughter. "Though she's taken quite a liking to you. I've never seen her so attached to a person before, well besides Derek of course. And she warmed up to you quicker than anyone else. It even took her a good couple of hours to even sit by Scott or Isaac. She still doesn’t like being alone with Ethan."

 

"Who does like being alone with Ethan, besides Danny of course. And I guess I just have that special charm then don't I?" Stiles joked.

 

"Yeah I guess so." She laughed. "I am -however- curious as to how you got Derek to leave you alone with her. Usually he won’t even leave me alone with her when I'm here. And I’m her **_mother_**."

 

"I'm actually not sure. It may or may not have something to do with singing and dancing along to One Direction." He blushed.

 

"No way!" Alice barked out a laugh. "How she manage that one."

 

"I um sort of already knew the words and umm yeah...." Stiles looked up when he didn’t hear anything, only to find Alice on the ground laughing so hard it was silent and there were tears in her eyes. "What they have some catchy music!" He pouted. “I regret nothing.” Stiles added, sticking his tongue out but went back to pouting.

 

"Why are you sad Stiles? Mummy why is Stiles sad?" Grace asked, finally coming back from whatever la la land she was in. Probably One Direction land, that’d be fun.

 

"I'm not sad. This is just the face you're supposed to make when you want someone to do something for you." Stiles explained as an idea started to form in his head.

“I’m leaving you to it then.” Alice said as she finally calmed herself and walked out.

 

"Oh... How do you do it?" Stiles laughed and then proceeded to spend the next half hour helping Grace perfect the puppy dog pout. And when she finally managed to pull it off perfectly, he knew he regretted teaching her that.

* * *

 

 Stiles finally got some time without Grace, when it was apparently 'girl time'.  All the guys were spread out it the living room; Danny and Ethan on the couch, Scott and Isaac in the fold out chair –Isaac on Scott’s lap-, and Derek and Stiles –somehow- got the loveseat.

 

"Does this mean it's 'guy time' then?" Stiles asked, taking a sip of the beer he had in his hand. "Because I am not okay with this. Scott and Isaac look like they're about to make out and Danny and Ethan already are." Stiles pouted. "Derek is this supposed to be code for make out time. Because if it is, we're way behind." Stiles joked. His heart beat a little faster though at the thought of him and Derek making out.

 

"Well then what should we do about that?" Derek grinned. _Shit._ Stiles forgot that Derek wasn't the closed up hermit he used to be, and that he actually likes to kid around now. Stiles heart was definitely beating faster now and he knew Derek could hear it. Stiles took another swig of beer. There wasn't much space between them on the loveseat to begin with, but now it seemed as if one of them -probably both of them- had unintentionally moved closer. Their thighs were pressed tightly together along with their upper bodies.

 

"We should catch up." He was crossing a line now and he knew it, but he leaned a little closer. _I could always blame the alcohol later,_ Stiles thought, though he knew he'd only had about two and Stiles was not a lightweight. Stiles looked into Derek's hazel eyes. "Derek." Stiles whispered. He was ready to tell Derek everything. Just pour his heart out to the wolf and hope for the best. He wasn’t thinking about anything else nor did he care. Stiles licked his lips and Derek's eyes followed the movement. "I- Derek I-"

 

" **Stiiiiilees!** " A voice squealed and curly hair came running towards them. Derek and Stiles -who had somehow moved even closer to each other- immediately pulled away from each other.

 

And everything came crashing down on Stiles. Girlfriend. Moved back here with Girlfriend. Derek would never feel the same.

 

Grace hopped into Stiles lap, distracting him from anything that wasn't her.

 

"I told Aunty Lydia that I like Stiles tea better and she said she was gonna **_tickle_** me!" She screeched. Like being tickled was actually some form of torture. Stiles wanted to laugh but he managed to keep his mouth shut.

 

"No way!" Stiles decided to humor her. "That's terrible!"

 

"I know!" Graced burst into a fit of giggles. "You guys looked like you were gonna kiss." She changed the subject so quick that Stiles and Derek both froze.

 

"I think that's enough out of you missy." Derek announced furiously moving his hands up and down her sides. She squirmed in Stiles lap trying to get away from him, but Derek pulled her to his lap and continued his ranpage.

 

"Dada No! Dada!" Grace shouted, laughing.

 

"I'll save you!" Stiles yelled. He grabbed Grace and swung her into his arms then took off up the stairs. "Where should we hide?" He stage whispered, knowing full well that all the werewolves could still hear them.

 

Grace pointed to Derek's room and Stiles nodded. He quietly but quickly made his way into Derek's room, choosing the closet as a split second decision. Grace and Stiles backed up so they were mostly hidden by the clothes.

 

Derek's sent was ** _everywhere_** ; Stiles couldn't get away from it. And he wasn't sure he wanted to. Grace must have smelt it too because she began to nuzzle a jacket that was hanging up, in contentment. _It was Derek's old leather jacket._

 

When Derek entered the room and he wasn't exactly quiet about it. It made Stiles smile that Derek did that for his benefit.

 

"Oh look here comes the big bad wolf." Stiles teased. He heard Derek growl and his smile turned into a shit eating grin.

 

"The big bad wolf has come to get you." Derek taunted and Stiles snickered.

 

"Shhh! He'll hear you." Grace hushed -quiet loudly herself.

 

Just then the closet doors were ripped open and there stood Derek, red eyes and all. Grace ran out of the room creaming and giggling like crazy.

 

"Oh what big ears you have grandma."

 

"Shut up Stiles."

 

"You're no fun." Stiles stuck his tongue out and then pouted.

 

"Don't be a child." Stiles sat on the ground and turned his nose up at Derek.

 

"Ugh why do I put up with you, you’re worse than Grace." Derek said as he sat down next to Stiles. Stiles tried to hide his grin.

 

"Do you think they'll find us up here? Because I could totally sleep on this floor, I mea seriously dude. Who put carpet in their closet?" Stiles teased. _But the carpet is really comfy to be honest_ , Stiles mused.

 

"Stiles."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Shut it." Derek said as he shut the closet doors and lay on the floor. "I'm gonna take a nap."

 

“Whatever Sourwolf.” Stiles laughed, but lay down also. After all the carpet was really comfy.

 

And there was a Derek Hale less than two feet away from him. _That was also very very nice._


	7. Chapter 7

 

When they were found -two hours later- they'd somehow migrated towards each other, and were cuddling - more like clutching each other like the world was ending. It was Lisa who found them.

She felt her heart pang but she also felt happy and thought they were absolutely adorable together. Lisa decided to snap a few pictures to show to the girls later on, before she gently woke Derek up.

"Derek, Derek. Derek you need to wake up." Lisa hushed, while shaking him slightly.

"mm?" He answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You need to wake Stiles up and then put Grace to bed." Lisa smiled. "And I'm sure Grace would love it if Stiles helped."

"uh..." Derek trailed off as he realized he was holding her boyfriend for dear life. "I umm- I didn't-"

"Don't break his heart." She winked, and walked out the door. Leaving Derek to try and decipher what she meant.

After a couple of moments he felt Stiles shift in his arms, and realized he need to wake the younger male up. But he was just so cute sleeping, that Derek wiggled around a bit to pull out his phone and take a picture or two... Or twenty.

"Stiles. Get up, we gotta put Grace to bed."

" 'ive m're minu'es." He mumbled and shove his face into Derek's chest. Derek chuckled and that seemed to wake Stiles up at least a little more because he pulled back a bit and stared at Derek. " 'erek?" Stiles asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned, his mouth forming a small pink  'O'.

"Yes." Derek laughed again. "Now get up sleepy, we gotta put Grace to bed.

"Carry me." Stiles demanded.

"It's like five steps Stiles." Derek said.

"Ugh. Please."

"My god! You lazy ass baby."

"You love it, really." Derek laughed but didn't deny it. Because after all Stiles and him agreed a long time ago, no more lies between them. As Derek moved to pick him up there was a noise from outside the door, but they both ignored it. "Thanks Der. You're the best." It sounded like he was about to fall asleep again so Derek set Stiles on his bed.

"Anytime." Derek smiled that small, special smile, he reserved only for Stiles.

"Anything." Derek whispered and Stiles couldn't be sure but it felt like a pair of lips on his forehead.

"So, are we having a pack cuddle in your bed or is it just Derek, Stiles and Grace cuddle time?" Alice asked from the doorway. Derek growled. "Oh. A little moody tonight are we?"

"Alice please don't. I just can't do it tonight." Derek sighed. **Or ever** , Derek thought.

"Oh, but it's too late for that. Come on big bad Alpha, let's go for a walk." Derek sighed again, looked at Siles longingly, but nodded and walked out with Alice.

 

* * *

 

"Lyd, stop pacing. I want to be able to sleep tonight." Cora groaned, making grabby hands at Lydia.

"I can't Cora. We knew this was coming but, how can we change it. I can't just let this happen." Lydia argued.

"You know there's no way around this. Derek and Alice made their choice a long time ago. They knew what they were getting into. But there is a way to stop it, just can't be one of us who does it." Cora knew she wasn't supposed to tell Lydia this because she'd force it to happen, and that would just make things worse. Lydia gave Cora her  best _You-better-fucking-tell-me-now-or-I'll-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands-I-don't-care-if-you're-a-werewolf'_ look -yes that can all be said in one look- and Cora deflated. "Alright but you can't force this or it'll only make things much, much worse." Cora paused until she saw Lydia reluctantly nod. "Okay well Stiles can stop it, I don't exactly know how I just know he can."

"How can you possibly know he can stop it, if you don't even know how he can?" Lydia yelled. "I mean seriously. That's the stupidest solution ever!"

"Calm down Lyd, you're going to wake everyone up." Cora scolded. "It has to do with their bond. Stiles is Derek's True Mate, but either Derek is denying it or he just doesn't realize it yet." Cora looked at Lydia from the bed. "Come sit down and I'll try to explain." Lydia did as she was told. "Okay so you know how Derek and Alice had Grace? Well when an Alpha mates with a Breeder, the Alpha has seven years to find a mate and if he or she doesn't, then the Breeder and Alpha are mated. Alphas mate for life."

"So how does Stiles fix it?"

"I don't know. I don't know because only the true mate of the Alpha will know what to do. I do however know that once Derek and Alice are mated, Derek won't be attracted to Stiles anymore, he may not even remember Stiles." Cora hung her head. She always hated that part of it. It was terrible, and she'd seen it happen a couple times. "Only, Derek doesn't know any of this." She added quietly.

"What do you mean Derek doesn't know any of it? He's the Alpha! He's supposed to know this stuff, isn't he?" Lydia asked, appalled- and quite loud too. Cora was so focused on Lydia, she didn't hear someone slowly creeping up to the door and listening on their conversation.

"You're forgetting that Derek wasn't trained to be an Alpha." Cora held up her hand for Lydia to be silenced. "I wasn't either, but Laura did tell me some of it and when I was away I was part of another pack and learnt about it. I even saw it happen. It's terrible. The amount of pain the true mate goes though." Cora winced and Lydia grabbed her hand.

 

"So what you're saying is that Stiles will know what to do?" Lydia questioned and Cora nodded.

"Only first Stiles has to recognize the fact that he's the Alpha's True mate," Cora whispered and looked in Lydia's eyes. "Without anyone telling him."

* * *

 

Stiles woke up five minutes after Derek left with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was sure what was wrong but he knew something terrible was about to happen. Stiles faintly remembered something about putting Grace to bed but when he looked around, neither Grace nor Derek was anywhere in sight.

Stiles decided he just needed something to eat since he skipped dinner. He'd had too many bad feelings in High School and wasn't ready for anymore, so he thought if he just ignored it, maybe it'd go away.

As he was walking down the hall he heard Lydia shouting.

"What do you mean Derek doesn't know any of it? He's the Alpha! He's supposed to know this stuff, isn't he?" Stiles slowly walked towards the door to hear better.

"You're forgetting that Derek wasn't trained to be Alpha." Another voice answered -Cora. "I wasn't either but Laura did tell me some of it and when I was away I was part of another pack and learnt about it. I even saw it happen, it's terrible. The amount of pain the True mate goes though." It sounded like she was pained, thinking about it.

"So what you're saying is that Stiles will know what to do?" Lydia asked.

Stiles didn't hear the first part of the answer but he managed to get close enough to hear the last of it. "...True mate. Without anyone telling him"

They didn't really speak after that, so Stiles crept away from the door and going towards his room instead.

_What were they talking about? What didn't Derek know? What was a True mate?_

_What was I supposed to know?_

Stiles mind hadn't been this jumbled since he was in High School.

"Stiles whatcha doin'?" Lisa asked, breaking Stiles away from his thoughts. It felt like it'd been forever since he saw her and he desperately needed someone to talk to.

"We're going for a drive." Stiles told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Wha- Stiles? What is going on?" Lisa questioned as he pushed her into the passenger's seat. Stiles didn't answer just got in and began to drive.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Stiles deemed them far enough away to talk.

"Okay when I was coming down the stairs from Derek's room I heard Lydia screaming at Cora something about Derek not knowing something and then Cora saying something about True Mates. I need you to tell me everything you know about True Mates." Stiles rushed as soon as he turned off the car.

He was trying to put some pieces together of what he heard. What he got so far was that either Stiles was the only one that supposedly knows what to do in whatever situation Derek has gotten himself into.

"Okay well, the True Mate is the mate of a werewolf -usually with Alphas but it can happen with Betas or Omegas- and they're the ones that 'complete' the werewolf I guess you could say. The were and the mate are made for each other. Compatible in every way." Lisa explained. She looked like she was debating adding something so Stiles didn't say anything. Finally she sighed and added. "If Cora and Lydia were discussing True mates they were most likely talking about Derek, because while Lydia and Cora are practically perfect together, they're not true mates. Cora may not even have one."

"They said I would know what to do. I don't know what's going on! I don't know what I'm supposed to know." Stiles exclaimed. "I didn't hear the whole conversation, so I don't know. All I know is there's this really bad feeling in, that something terrible is about to happen, Cora and Lydia were discussing something about True Mates and-" That's when it hit him.

_"So what you're saying is that Stiles will know what to do?"_

_"They were most likely talking about Derek..."_

_"Cora and Lydia were discussing something about True Mates and Me."_

"I'm Derek's True Mate aren't I?" Stiles asked no one. "Lisa do you know where Derek is?"

"Last I saw of him, he and Alice were heading out into the woods for a walk." Stiles nodded deflated. He wanted to tell Derek as soon as possible but he forgot about the possibility of Alice and Derek. They never confirmed nor denied it. "And Stiles I think I'm gonna head back to Florida soon."

"Oh my  god!" Stiles just realized how all of this must feel to Lisa. "Lis I'm so sorry, I'm the worst boyfriend ever! I can't believe I've been so heartless! I-"

"Stiles, Stiles, calm down." Lisa laughed."It's alright. I knew from the second you told me about Derek, that I would always be second to him. It's not your fault, I could have gotten out of this a long time ago. I just hopped maybe you'd chose me instead of him, but now that I think about it, I was foolish. You'll always choose him, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"You are seriously the best ever. Why couldn't I fall in love with you?" Stiles whined.

"Because you were made for Derek." Lisa laughs. "But we'll still be friends right?"

"Of course. I'll come visit you all the time." Stiles reached over and squeezed her hand. "Alright let's go home."

When they got back Cora was in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey Cora." Lisa smiled. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Lydia couldn't, so of course that means I can't." Cora huffed mixing the tea once more before picking it up.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed. When Der get's back, will you tell him that I need to talk to him." Stiles says as he heads up the stairs.

* * *

 

"Cora, Stiles knows, but he doesn't know about Alice and Derek." Lisa whispered frantically, as soon as she deemed Stiles out of hearing.

"What?"

"He heard Lydia and you talking and asked me to tell him about True Mates, so I did. Then he put the pieces together and figured it out." Lisa explained.

"We have to get him out there." Cora had hope in her eyes. "Hurry go grab Lydia, I'll get Stiles. You two go in the jeep. I'll take Stiles out to where Derek and Stiles should be." Lisa nodded and they both rushed off to salvage what they could of an broken love story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took a bit longer than I originally intended and I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon to make up for it.

"Where are we going." Stiles asked for the third time and still didn't get an answer. "Cora."

"I can't tell you everything," She sighed."but to find Derek. He's about to do something he'll regret so we gotta stop it."

"Well if I don't know anything how can I stop it?"

"Believe me you know exactly what you need to." She gave him a pointed look. "You know that you're Derek's true mate."

"But what does that have to do with anything? I mean right now?" Stiles flailed a bit while asking.

"Just trust me, if everything goes as planned, everyone will end up happy. You'll know exactly what to do when we get there. Trust me."

"I trust you." Stiles said as Cora made a sharp turn into the forest.

* * *

 

"Are you sure Cora knows where they are? Do you even know where they are?" Lydia asked incredulously.

"You're doubting your girlfriends abilities?" Lisa laughed. "Yes I know where they are. Alice and I have been friends for a long time and also fairies have a thing like True Mates but not as strong." Lisa blushed. " I kind of have a pull towards her, like a magnet you know."

"Then why have you never said anything about it?" Lisa sighed.

"She's a breeder Lydia, that means she doesn't have a true mate. The last time I saw her was before her pack died, and it wasn't like I was going to be completely okay with my girlfriend getting knocked up all the time. Besides we were friends back then and about twenty, that wasn't the time to settle down with anyone." Lisa turned and came up in front of a line of trees. "We're gonna have to walk from here."

"Why did they have to go so far in the woods." Lydia complained but started walking with a certain determination that kind of scared Lisa.

* * *

 

"You know it hasn't even been a full seven years yet right?" Derek asked Alice.

"Are you ever gonna ask Stiles out?"

"Well no but-"

"Are you ever gonna at least tell him how you feel?"

"Well no because-"

"Then why wait until you're in deeper than you already are? You do realize it'll make your feelings go away right?" Alice asked. She knew all about this stuff because she'd had to learn it but she knew Derek was never meant to be Alpha so she wasn't to sure if he knew.

"No I didn't."

"It will, but I have to ask you..." She waited until he looked at her. "Is Stiled your True Mate?"

"No why?"

"Derek! Why didn't you tell me?! Fuck this is bad!" Alice began to panic. She knew what happened when a wolf was taken away from it's true mate.

"What are you talking about?" Derek questioned, he was completely oblivious to the lie in his own heartbeat.

"We can't do this because-"

"Stop!" Cora shouted running into the clearing they were in.  Stiles was on her back.

"Cora? Stiles what are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Remember what I said?" Cora looked at Stiles, completely ignoring Derek, and dropped him off her back.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "Yeah." But he wasn't looking at Cora, he only had his eyes on one person.

"Thank god you guys got here!" Alice exclaimed, slowly backing away from Derek. Stiles may not be wolf but he was an Alpha's True Mate. A mate -true or nor- of any where is bound to be stronger, faster and heal quicker than human but an Alpha's mate would intensify that. Then there's the fact that Stiles is a True Mate, so he should be about as strong as an Omega.

Now that Stiles -and now Derek- had recognized that they are True Mates, Stiles 'powers' were starting to come in.

Just then Lisa and Lydia burst into the clearing, right next to where Derek was standing.

Instinct took over Stiles and he raced to where Derek was, his eyes flashing slightly red.

"Back away." He growled.

"Is that uh supposed to happen?" Lydia asked as she slowly made her way over to her lover.

"Yes, it comes along with the enhanced strength, healing and all that stuff." Alice explained, still backing out of the clearing. "Now I suggest we all get out of here, slowly. Otherwise we're going to have to watch them uh 'making it official'."

"Yeah I'd rather not see my brother do that thanks." Cora scrunched her nose up and began to also back up.

"Umm so are they gonna umm do it and come back or..." Lisa asked looking anywhere but at where Stiles and Derek were making out and furiously pawing at each others clothes like they personally offended them or something.

"They'll be fine." Alice answered and sent a reassuring smile at Lisa.

Lydia and Cora took off as soon as they were out of sight and Lisa and Alice made it out just as Stiles and Derek had finally finished undressing each other.

* * *

 

"So uh what a night, huh?" Lisa said awkwardly as they were walking to the Stiles jeep.

"Yeah my daughter just got a step dad and I am free to finally tell the girl I like how I feel." Alice grinned as Lisa's heart sped up.

"Oh?" Lisa gulped. "Umm I hope she likes you back?"

"I think she does, judging from the arousal coming off her right now." Alice chuckled evilly before latching her mouth on Lisa's.

* * *

 

"Umm did you think to leave anyone at home for Grace?" Cora asked when they got in the car.

"Yeah I asked John to come over. I figured that it'd be nice for him to spend a little quality time with his granddaughter."

"At least someone had the mind to. I feel terrible, Alice and Derek would have killed me."

"Well we're pretty much have the house to ourselves I'm assuming, besides Grace Of course, unless she goes to John's."

"And how would you know that Lydia? Are you psychic? Or did you kick everyone one out?"

"Stiles and Derek are out and so are Alice and Lisa." Lydia smirked.

"No way. They're together? I would never have called that one."

"Yupp. Lisa said that Fairies have something like True Mates but she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Alice because breeders don't have True Mates. So she kept quiet but that's have she found them, because there's like a pull to Alice or something like that." Lydia explained, relaying what Lisa has told her. "But assuming by the hungry looks Alice has been giving Lisa since she got here, she feels the same. So they're gonna be busy."

"I  just wanna cuddle tonight Lyds, I'm so tired. Stiles weighs more than he looks." Lydia yawned.

"Yeah me too, I just wanted to tell you about Alice and Lisa." Lydia leant against the door. "Wake me when we get home."

"Course. Now sleep sweetheart, you need it with all your scheming you do." Cora joked but the fondness in her voice took away any real insult. When Cora heard Lydia's breathing even out and a light snore come from her mouth she decided then, this was the girl she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted Lydia forever, if Lydia would have her.

Cora mentally made a note to talk to the pack -minus Lydia- about proposal ideas.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've never been good at updating regularly hahah I do try though I swear! Anywhore here you go!

"So uh what exactly happened last night because I'm not sure I know." Stiles asked. He was currently lying on top of Derek in the middle of the forest.

"You mean you don't remember..." Derek trailed off looking sad.

"No! Yes, I mean no. I mean I remember I'm just not all to sure I know what it means." Stiles explained.

"Oh." Derek said looking noticeably brighter. "Well we uh mated." Derek and Stiles both blushed.

"I uh remember that part. I'll never forget that part actually. It was amazing." Stiles smiled dreamily. "I just meant like everything else..."

"Uh well I umm."

"Or we don't have to talk about it yet and we can just go for round three or is it four?" Stiles grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Derek said as he pulled Stiles down for another kiss.

~*~

After they'd gone for round five -yeah it was definitely five now that Stiles thought about it- they started to walk home, hand in hand.

"So what's Lisa gonna do now?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"You mean now that I have a True Mate and a family to take care of?" Stiles grinned and then Derek joined in because Stiles grin was contagious.

"Yes."

"She told me she was going to go back home, to Florida." Stiles said as he swung their hands a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she always knew I was in love with you and I kinda figured out she must be in love with Alice after the first year of us dating. She had Alice's picture in her bedside table and I found it one day when I was looking for a flashlight. I never said anything about it but when she got home she saw the flashlight on the counter and she knew. That night we sat on the couch and ate junk food watching scary movies and cuddling." Stiles smiled fondly at the memory. "It's funny that we found each other though, we were both completely in love with someone else and we managed to find the other. To be honest I think that's the only reason it worked out so well. We could both just pretend to be in love with each other."

Derek had to admit that he like the idea that Lisa had been taking care of Stiles all the time that Derek didn't.

"I think I thought of her more of a friend than a girlfriend, I mean we almost acted like friends rather than a couple."

"I'm glad that you had her." Derek said. "I mean it's just nice to know you were happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on we better get home." Derek crouched down so Stiles could climb on his back.

 

* * *

 

"Five bucks says they'll be out there all day." Scott says.

"Ten says they're on their way right now." Lisa smirks.

"You're on."

"You two are children." Cora snorts from her spot in the counter watching Lydia put new flowers in the vases.

"Scott give Lisa ten bucks." Lydia says without looking away from her task.

"Wha- They're not even here yet!"

"After you've done that grab the clothes off the table and set them outside, unless you would like to see your best friend and his mate naked." Lydia continued as if he hadn't spoken.

Scott grumbled but did as Lydia said as Issac snickered.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lisa greeted when Stiles and Derek came through the door.

"Morning lovely." Stiles smiled and kissed her cheek before getting some coffee. When he was done pouring it, he leant against Derek and sipped his coffee. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was going to go pick up Grace from your fathers and then take her out in the woods because tonights the full moon." Derek said.

"I'll come with."

"I don't think you should come in the woods with us." Derek said hesitantly.

"What do you mean you don't think I should go?" Stiles asked stepping away from Derek to glare at him.

"Well it's just that it's Grace's first change and she's an Alpha. We don't know what she'll do. I'm not going to let anyone besides me and Alice go." Derek tried to explain.

"Fine." Stiles hissed and left the room. Derek stood there stunned. **Did Stiles just leave and let me win this one?**

"Oh fuck." Lisa said, bringing Derek out of his thoughts. She was leaning against the counter.

"Um anyone wanna explain what just happened?"

"Have fun getting the special Stiles take down." Lisa snorted. Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "He's going to act like everything is perfectly fine when it's not, then it'll blow up in your face. I remember one time our friend, Greg, decided to try and get in my pants and Stiles had 'forgiven him' and I'm not exactly sure what happened but it had to deal with a bag of glitter, some strategically placed wolfsbane bullets and a bag of feathers. The next day he was knocking on the door and begging me to forgive him and after that he never so much as touched me without me making the contact first."

"So how long do I have and what's gonna happen?"

"I have no idea, it's different for every person. He once withheld sex because I wouldn't show him my fairy form. He acted like everything was perfectly normal but I could tell he was hurt and a bit pissed." Derek winced as Lisa mentioned sex with Stiles. "Do you even know why he's upset?"

"Because I won't let him come with us?"

"Well yes, but the reasons behind that?" She asked and Derek shook his head in confusion. "One, that makes it seem like you think he's weak and or stupid enough to get hurt." She hesitated. Everyone had pretty much left after Stiles got mad, except Cora and she got the message and left the room. "Have you thought of what it might feel like for him knowing that you - Grace's dad- and Alice - Grace's mom- are going out there together like a little family outing... and he's not invited. That and the fact that you're at least a little attracted to Alice." LIsa smiled sympathetically. "Derek even though Stiles isn't a teenager anymore he's still got a lot of insecurities and fears. ONe of them being that the people he cares about will leave and no longer care about him."

"But I could never-" Lisa cut Derek off.

"But he  doesn't believe that. No matter what he never will, and that comes along with being involved with the supernatural because anything is possible."

"How do you know all this?" Derek asked.

"There's a reason Stiles and I were able to get along so easily, it's because we're one in the same. Before we dated we were really good friends, people used to tell us we were like brother and sister, everyone was surprised when we started going out. I know this partly because he tells me and partly because it's how I feel too. I know you'll take care of him." Lisa pushed off the counter and squeezed his shoulder. "I shouldn't threaten you for Stiles because I know he can take care of himself but if you don't make things right with that boy I will skin you alive." She whispered in his ear, just low enough that if anyone was eavesdropping -werewolf or not- they couldn't hear. The thing was that Lisa was this dainty little thing -quiet adorable really- but in that moment Derek was genuinely terrified.

"I'll do my best."

"You better." Lisa flashed her eyes. Fairies eyes are usually pink but just like werewolves, if they've killed an innocent they change but rather fairies turn purple. And Lisa's eyes were a dark purple.

 


End file.
